Chiaki and the Circle of the White Rose
by Early Bird.Night Owl
Summary: Journey with Chiaki as she strikes an agreement with the banished Prince Zuko to serve as his long-term spy and... sparring partner? Many crazy adventures will follow their hand shake. Starts pre-canon and goes from there. Rated T for future chapters. Minimal romantic shipping.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. No profit is being made by the writing and publication of this story. This is written purely for the writer's entertainment and peace of mind.**

**~(*)v(*)~Well Wishes~(*)v(*)~**

Retired general Iroh knocked gently on the door to the cabin, "Prince Zuko"

"What do you want Uncle?" Zuko asked from his seat on the floor, the flames from the candles moving in time with his breathing

Iroh sighed, "There is someone here who I would very much like you to meet. I am sure her acquaintance would be most beneficial."

The candles flared. Zuko glanced at his uncle over his shoulder, "I do not want to meet new people. I must find the Avatar! He is the only way to get my honour back." Zuko ended quietly.

Iroh looked slightly sheepish, "Well…"

"What?"

"I already invited her in for tea and lunch… she's waiting for us to join her."

Zuko's eyes widened, he stood abruptly and turned to face his uncle fully, anger spread across his features. Visibly drawing himself together, "Uncle, how may her acquaintance be of assistance?"

"This young lady has many friends who can keep an ear to the ground for information on the Avatar. She said that she would be willing to pass information to us so long as we meet her demands."

"What," Zuko took a deep breath, "are her demands, Uncle?"

"All she asks is that she and her colleagues be treated with respect, honour their wishes for secrecy, and spar with you when she, or one of her colleagues, contact us with information followed by a critique from me."

Zuko raised a single eyebrow, "That's all? No money? She just wants a spar? With me?"

"You may find that a spar and respect is quite sufficiently difficult."

Zuko growled, "Fine, I'll at least meet with her." Zuko walked out of the room, anime storm clouds above his head. Quickly, he made his way to the cabin where he and his Uncle would normally take their meals. He paused just outside the door to gather his composer. Drawing himself to his full height, he entered the room. He blinked; this was not the sort of person he was expecting to see.

Upon his entering, a young girl looked up from her book. She was sitting politely with her legs tucked under her. Her black hair was done up in pigtails. Her eyes twinkled behind her almond-shaped glasses. Her clothes were respectable, even if they were green and brown. Though, the black cloak raised a few questions… and, she looked like she was 6, maybe 7 years old.

The girl set her book down, folded her glasses, placing them gently on top of the book, and standing she gave Zuko a formal bow, "Prince Zuko, son of Lady Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, rumours of your search for the Avatar has reached my ears. I have come to offer mine and my friends services for the demands a fore mentioned to the most esteemed General Iroh. Have you come to accept the proposition offered?"

Zuko blinked and blinked again, "Pardon me?"

At this point, Iroh arrived. He cleared his throat loudly trying to stifle his laughter, "Prince Zuko, please allow me to introduce Lady Chiaki."

The now introduced Lady Chiaki bowed again, "General Iroh, Prince Zuko, a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance. Are the terms presented acceptable to all parties involved?"

Zuko turned a questioning look to his uncle. With a gesture Iroh indicated that it was Zuko's call. Turning back to face Chiaki Zuko crossed his arms and asked, "What proof do you have of your skills?"

Chiaki bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement, "On what topic, other than the Avatar," Chiaki cut off Zuko's initial reply, "would you like information on?"

Zuko furrowed his brow in thought, "What information do you have on…" Zuko paused in thought and then nodded firmly, "me?"

Chiaki paused, glanced at a surprised General Iroh, took a deep breath and spoke as if reciting a long memorized history lesson, "Prince Zuko is currently 14 years 10 months and 17 days old. He is the eldest son of Lady Ursa—who disappeared after he turned 11, many rumors and speculations surround this event—and Fire Lord Ozai—who treats his children unequally, favoring his younger daughter, Azula, over his elder son. He was banished from the Fire Nation at 13 after an Agni Kai with his father over a supposed 'speaking out of turn' during a war meeting. He was allowed into the war meeting by the most esteemed General Iroh, whom made him promise not to speak during the meeting. The terms of his banishment indicate that once he captures the Avatar his honor shall be restored, once again will he be permitted within the Fire Nation, and his birth right of crown prince restored."

Zuko and Iroh blinked. Zuko turned on his heels and faced his Uncle, a look of anger on his face.

"And none of the a fore mentioned information came from the most esteemed Genera Iroh."

Zuko paused with his mouth open comically, and shut it with a snap.

General Iroh peered around his nephew with a look of amazed bafflement, "I believe, Lady Chiaki, you have proven your point. I had heard of your skill, but even this is more than I expected."

Chiaki nodded in acknowledgement of the praise. "If the demands mentioned are met or an alternate, equally satisfactory, agreement reached, then I can promise that the same skills that accumulated the a fore listed facts shall bring the information you seek to you."

Breathing deeply in through his nose Zuko nodded, "Very well, the terms presented to me by my uncle were that we treat you and yours with respect, honor your secrecy, a spar with… me," he cleared his throat, "followed by a critique from my uncle. In return, you or a colleague of yours will meet with me or my uncle at least every 3 months. Any additional more urgent information may be passed along during one of our monthly ports of call. Is that fine?"

Chiaki thought for a moment and then nodded. Sticking out her hand she said, "The terms have been stated and agreed upon, may Agni, Oma, and Shu act as our witnesses to this agreement. If one of the parties part from the terms agreed upon—apart from mutual consent—then may Agni burn them and Oma and Shu bury them alive."

Iroh and Zuko's eyes widened in shock.

"Lady Chiaki, I pray to the spirits you understand the significance of using Agni as your witnesses."

Lady Chiaki bowed her head in ackowledgment, "Your concern is appreciated most esteemed General Iroh," her eyes twinkled in suppressed mirth, "In turn, I pray you and Prince Zuko understand the significance of invoking Oma and Shu as additional witnesses."


	2. Scene 1

**AN: I forgot to add my note at the beginning last time, sorry. I'll try to keep this short. **

**This is my first fanfiction as the author. Please let me know if I managed to mess this up somehow. I am not 100% sure of what I am doing… Anyway, please read and review my little story. **

**Chiaki has visited me sometimes, most of the time telling me to type this story... Did you know she can throw a very, _very, VERY_ scary hissy fit? Well she can… take my word on it, please. It's scary. *shudders* **

**Sorry this chapter is so short… on second thought… chapter isn't even the right word… scene would be closer. *shrug* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. No profit is being made by the writing and publication of this story. This is written purely for the writer's entertainment and peace of mind. ~(*)v(*)~Well Wishes~(*)v(*)~**

The three sat quietly around the table, various crew members clearing the dishes from the table. Once they were alone Chiaki spoke, "The avatar has yet to be born into the Water Tribe."

Zuko blinked, 'What was that supposed to mean?'

"It means the probability of the death Airbender Avatar's death remain minimal or he was killed in the Avatar State. However, the Avatar State is not subtle, the official documents fail to mention a young monk or nun with glowing eyes therfore..." Chiaki left off with a significant look, clearly indicating, 'you figure it out.' She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Now that the business is out of the way," she chirped.

Iroh and Zuko staggered at the personality switch.

"I fulfilled my end of the deal for the time being, it's your turn!" she pointed at Zuko with a grin, "but before that, is there some place on this hunk of metal I can go to the bathroom?"

Zuko managed to remain composed until after Chiaki left the room. Turning on his heel, he faced off with his uncle. "Is there a reason," he hissed through clenched teeth, "you didn't mention the small fact that she's a child?"

Iroh appeared thoughtful, "The older I become, the more often children find ways to stump my wisdom."

"You like her"

"She is a remote acquaintance I have heard much about and wished greatly to see for myself."

"ARG! Uncle," Zuko inhaled deeply, "what do you know of her fighting style?"

"I believe she likes to get up close and dirty"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, clearly unsure what to make of his uncle's less then clear information. "Is she able to bend?"

"Yes Prince Zuko," Chiaki answered from the door, "I can bend." She pushed herself off the door frame, "Where are we to spar?"

Zuko jumped. "The deck? Or would you prefer we find somewhere on land?"

"Never sparred on a ship before…" Chiaki mumbled, barely loud enough for Zuko to hear. She shrugged, "first time for everything." Looking up at him, she continued at a normal volume, "Prince Zuko, as I asked for the match, the arena is your call. Though, I will warn you, if we do spar on your ship I pray to Oma and Shu you are not overly fond of its current arrangement. It will not be the same when we conclude the spar."

Zuko looked at Iroh for clarification, Iroh shrugged. Glancing at Chiaki, Zuko made his decision, "We'll find somewhere suitable on land."

Chiaki nodded in acceptance, "Very well. Lead and I will follow."

Iroh gave a start and glanced at Zuko out of the corner of his eye. He wondered if he understood what she said as well, no, he sighed, his nephew didn't.

Quickly, he peeked at Chiaki, did she mean it? Without looking at him, Chiaki bent her chin to examine the knot of her cloak. Ensured that it was, in fact, secure, she followed Zuko, walking just half a step behind him on his right. Iroh sighed, she understood exactly what she said… and apparently? She meant every word.


	3. Scene 2: The Spar

**AN: I want to thank all who have posted reviews of the previous chapters. They made me so happy!**

**I'm experimenting a bit with formats, so... let me know if you like this format better. And this chapter is much longer than my first chapter, though not quite as long as the prolog, which makes NO sense, but whatever. The muse dictates and I write *helpless shrug***

**I will try, emphasis on TRY, to keep a regular updating schedule, but real life happens and I will not be held responsible for a slight delay in my postings.**

**Thank you again. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ No profit is being made from the writing and publication of the following work of fiction. It is merely for the writer's and readers' enjoyment.**

* * *

.:Zuko:.

While they walked on shore, searching for a suitable spot for their spar, Zuko glanced down at the skipping child next to him. 'Wonder where she gets all the energy from.'

"Prince Zuko, what will be the rules of engagement?" she asked looking up at him.

Zuko looked to the sky in thought for a moment, "No weapons, non-fatal strikes, and first to surrender loses."

"Define weapon"

Zuko paused and turned towards Chiaki, "What do you mean 'define weapon'?"

"Exactly that, what do you classify as a weapon? I mean, bending is most often used as a weapon, any part of our body a weapon, quite literally anything can be defined as a weapon in one fashion or another. So, define weapon," Chiaki crossed her arms and looked at Zuko pointedly.

Zuko briefly wonder why he felt like he was being scolded.

"An interesting argument Lady Chiaki," Iroh commented, rubbing his beard in thought.

Zuko stared.

"Prince Zuko?" Chiaki jumped, trying to wave a hand in front of Zuko's face, "I don't think it's nice to stare."

Zuko shook his head and glared at Chiaki, "What," he growled, "was that for?"

Chiaki cocked her head to the side, "What was what for?" she blinked, "Oh, jumping and waving in your face?"

Zuko nodded with gritted teeth.

"I wanted you to answer my question and if you kept staring at me like that," she shrugged, "it never would have been answered…or it would have taken a really long time."

Zuko huffed. It didn't seem right to stay anger at her for too long.

"Sooo, back to my question. How are you defining weapon?"

"Bending is allowed," Zuko briefly thought of listing various traditional weapons that weren't allowed, but quickly decided the list was too long.

"Are we allowed to physically touch each other, or can only our bending touch?"

'That was unexpected,' Zuko thought. "Hand-to-hand is allowed, no other weapons, and we fight in what we're wearing now."

"So, a bending and hand-to-hand spar?" Chiaki put her hand on her chin, "I'm cool with that. Wait, one question…" she paused, then asked seriously, "Am I allowed to take my cloak off first?"

* * *

.:Iroh:.

Zuko and Chiaki faced off in a hastily drawn ring, Chiaki's cloak neatly folded by Iroh's feet. A few members of the crew were spread around to ensure fair play and to put out any wayward flames. Iroh sipped a cup of tea he had procured from somewhere.

Iroh was watching Chiaki and his nephew closely. He knew there was more to Chiaki then met the eye. She knew much more about Pia Sho then most girls her age. He thought he knew who she was, but then again he could be wrong. She knew the passcodes, so she had to be affiliated with it and decently high up within the hierarchy, since she had the authority to make this deal. She knew who he was by sight alone. Iroh sighed and warmed his tea again.

* * *

.:Chiaki:.

Chiaki took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment clearing her mind, and settled into her stance. Across from her, she watched as Prince Zuko did the same. Neither made a move. Both were waiting for the other.

Chiaki's patience lasted longer. Prince Zuko made the first move.

It was clear to Chiaki that Prince Zuko was testing her defenses. The shots were close enough to appear to be threatening, but not require much to dodge. She inwardly scoffed, 'bad choice.' Moving just enough to dodge the initial assault, she did a quick back handspring to avoid a follow-up head shot, kicking off her shoes and sending follow-up stone fragments towards Prince Zuko in the process.

Prince Zuko dodged the wayward footwear and stones. He growled, "I thought I said no weapons?"

Without responding she used her now bare feet, and promptly dropped into a horse stance simultaneously maneuvering her hands in an upside down 'u' and equally as abrupt stood.

Everyone stared.

"You said we would fight in what we wearing." she responded with a smile, "You never said we had to keep everything we started off wearing on during the whole spar," She thought additionally, 'I may have struck second, but I defiantly struck harder and faster.'

* * *

.:Iroh:.

'Well,' Iroh thought, 'that was anti-climactic.' He saw Chiaki dust herself off and calmly walk towards his nephew, simultaneously drawing her shoes towards her with earthbending.

Glancing at Zuko while she slipped on her shoes, she calmly spoke, "You know, Prince Zuko," Chiaki paused, "it's a bad idea to underestimate your opponent."

Everyone was silent.

Zuko seemed to be struggling to move.

Chiaki notice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Prince Zuko. If deadly force was permitted and I wanted to kill you—which for the record, I don't want to—you would long already be dead, pulverized to be exact."

Iroh could have called it in Chiaki's favor at that moment, but he waited. He wanted to hear his nephew's response.

"Fine," Zuko said. Iroh fancied he could hear his nephew's teeth grinding against each other, "I surrender"

Chiaki nodded and looked to Iroh.

Speaking calmly from behind his teacup, Iroh spoke, "Winner, Chiaki"

It was only after this announcement that the crew began to murmur to each other. Iroh heard various comments. All along the lines of, 'did you see that?' 'It was so fast' or 'I've never seen bending like that.'

Chiaki repeated her previous movement in reverse and released his nephew. She stepped back and gave a formal bow, victor to conquered. 'Well, my nephew will have his work cut out for him if he desires to beat such an opponent.' Iroh thought with sip of his tea.


	4. Scene 3: Pia Sho

**AN: I have not died. I have not forgotten. I will not give excuses. I will not give reasons. I will simply say, "Sorry for taking so long," and leave it at that.**

**I would also like send out a big "THANK YOU!" to all who have followed and left reviews.**

**Q&A**

**Q: One of my reviewers asked if when Chiaki stated that she would follow Prince Zuko if she was showing her loyalty with a reference to the _Embers_-verse.**

**A: Sort of, she is Earth Kingdom, so if we were in the _Embers_-verse, then it still would not apply, as in loyalty. However, she was demonstrating her, support if you will.**

**I believe that's it.**

**~Well Wishes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ No profit is being made by the writing and submission of this story.**

Scene #3 Pai Sho

"Prince Zuko, no visual sign of the Avatar yet; however, recently resurfaced reports indicate a sky bison sighting about 100 years ago heading towards the Southern Water Tribe. No reports state whether he arrived or not. Additionally, these sightings occurred just weeks before Sozin's Comet and the subsequent events."

Not much had changed during the two years since Zuko made the arrangement with Chiaki. At first, Zuko thought Chiaki would bring the reports most often so that she would be able to spar afterwards; that was not the case. After the initial meeting, Zuko hadn't seen Chiaki once. No worries, the reports were made on time, but they were always done by a different person and they weren't always made to him while he was on the ship. This was the first time Zuko had seen Chiaki since the agreement was made. It was also the first time a report had been brought in before the 3 months were up.

'Finally,' Zuko thought, 'something I can go on.'

"Furthermore, I desire passage to and from the South Pole," Chiaki added.

Stopping, Zuko crossed his arms and glared. That was not in the original agreement.

~(*)v(*)~

'His glares have gotten better,' Chiaki absently noted, 'and he's crossing his arms to make firebending more difficult. Wise move,' continuing she clarified, "Prince Zuko, all I ask is a room to myself, water, and use of the latrine. Well, maybe a bit of tea and a game of Pai Sho with the most esteemed General Iroh as well."

Chiaki had met up with Prince Zuko during one of General Iroh's many shopping expeditions. She had timed her approach well. Prince Zuko looked ready to fry someone and in dire need of a distraction. Carefully navigating the market day rush, she walked so no one was near enough to hear if they spoke softly.

"Why, should I allow you to travel on my ship?"

'Still arrogant I see,' Chiaki noticed, "Convenience mostly," she shrugged, "I desire passage to the South Pole and I envision your ships heading shall be in that direction." Another absent-minded shrug, "My skills permit me to gain accurate information without the utilization of unnecessary violence." Mentally she added, 'it also has a high chance of keeping you on the ship where you won't damage our relations with my Southern Water Tribe contact, but I won't mention that part.' She continued aloud, "Additionally, I will provide a new sparring partner on occasion."

Prince Zuko seemed to be at least considering my proposal.

~(*)v(*)~

Even if Zuko had not seen Chiaki in two years, he did know a bit more about her then when they first met. She was a talented earthbender, somewhere around the age of 10, an orphan, and good at what she does, 'Whatever that is,' Zuko thought. 'I would no longer have to wait for reports, I could receive them immediately. She has held to her end of the agreement throughout the two years we've had it. If I allow her passage, maybe Uncle will leave me be about tea and Pai Sho. We do have a spare cabin and so long as we don't have to provide food…'

Decision reached, Zuko subconsciously nodded, "Very well, you may travel with us to and from the South Pole. You will be provided a room, water, and use of the community latrine, so long as you spar with me at least every other day and provide or retrieve any information on the Avatar from the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko watched Chiaki closely, trying to discern her thoughts. They hadn't spoken to each other at all during the 2 years, though most of the reports clearly came from her. You could hear it in the wording if you listened close enough. 'Nothing,' he thought, 'her body language tells me nothing.'

She stuck out her hand, "I accept."

~(*)v(*)~

The most esteemed General Iroh seemed most delighted to accept her as a temporary passenger. Upon settling in her cabin, the most esteemed General Iroh requested a quick game of Pai Sho.

It was not quick.

At. All.

The first 30 minutes passed without many spectators. By the time an hour passed, almost the entire crew crammed themselves around the two of them in order to observe the game. Bets were being made; it was 2-1 in the most esteemed General Iroh's favor.

After the game had continued for close to 2 hours the most esteemed General Iroh spoke, "Lady Chiaki, you have vastly improved over the past 2 years."

"Frequently playing against worthy opponents allows one to improve greatly, most esteemed General Iroh, for nothing surpasses analyzing a defeat in order to develop superior strategies to overcome previously insurmountable obstacles. Additionally, familiarity with your opponent's methods allows even the greatest of challenges to be conquered." After placing her piece Chiaki finished, "Like so, HA! I win!" She grinned, almost bouncing with excitement.

The crew stared.

General Iroh blinked, looked at the board, Chiaki's beaming face, the board again, and then laughed heartily, "We must play at a later time, Lady Chiaki."

Chiaki gave as much of a bow as being seated allowed, "I appreciate the opportunity to improve most esteemed General Iroh. Many opportunities to battle over the Pai Sho board will occur, for Prince Zuko has graciously permitted my passage to and from the South Pole, a journey of many weeks, but please, simply call me Chiaki. You know I may lay no claim to the title 'Lady'."

"Only, if in return you call me 'Uncle'."

Chiaki was shocked out of her excitement. 'Call the most esteemed General Iroh by such a familiar form of address?' she thought frantically, 'But he was… and he is… but, but…'

The most esteemed General Iroh looked mildly amused by her shocked expression.

Chiaki bowed her head, 'I guess we are almost equals… now,' she sighed, "Very well the mo—" she cleared her throat, "Uncle Iroh, thank you."

Uncle Iroh blinked at the sincerity behind those green eyes, "Your welcome Chiaki. I hope you enjoy yourself."

Chiaki smiled. This would be fun.


End file.
